


Anarchists need sleep too

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [10]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e03 Brothers in Arms, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepovers, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: The hackers stumbled into Marcus's apartment, loudly cheering as they sloshed the beers in their hands together, after spending the night on the town drinking, Marcus had brought the punk back to his place to sleep the alcohol off."place'z nice, M" Wrench said, his voice heavy with the drink, even his drunken self sounded cheerful."Thanks, i think. Look, get some sleep, alright?" Marcus watched the punk stumble to his bed that was in the middle of the open plan apartment.





	

The hackers stumbled into Marcus's apartment, loudly cheering as they sloshed the beers in their hands together, after spending the night on the town drinking, Marcus had brought the punk back to his place to sleep the alcohol off.

"place'z nice, M" Wrench said, his voice heavy with the drink, even his drunken self sounded cheerful.

"Thanks, i think. Look, get some sleep, alright?" Marcus watched the punk stumble to his bed that was in the middle of the open plan apartment. 

The day had just been bleeding into the night when the Dedsec members had finally stumbled out of the bar they had been at most of the night; it had been a suggestion by Ray after a current job had, of course, gone swimmingly. Sitara had taken Josh home after letting him have a couple of sodas, Ray had gone off to  _god-knows_ where- probably to have the biggest hangover known to man, Marcus assumed. Wrench had of course went home with Marcus, his speech really slurred as he talked about this idea of making robot statues, Marcus had no idea, honestly.

\---

Watching the punk flop onto his bed made Marcus smile as he begun to tug off a sock. By the time Marcus had kicked his pile of clothes to the wash basket in the room, Wrench had made himself at home as if it was natural, snuggling into the covers with a sigh, and from what Marcus could make out in the darkness of the room, he didn't have his mask on. Previously the hipster didn't know if the anarchist  _ever_  take his mask off, at all even! It wasn't that bad of a surprise though, actually, Marcus had the inkling he could get used to the fact.

"Asleep already?" he questioned the lump in the bed quietly, only getting soft, little snores in answer before he climbed in beside the punk himself. Two lanky arms wrapped themselves around the hipster, bringing along with them a mumbling anarchist. Marcus smiled to himself, taking in the others face before closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff was long coming, i'll write other things when i feel none deprived of the fluff or i get a prompt.
> 
> Also, did i mention a little swearing? Annnndd it's reaaally short, maybe i'll edit it to longer in the morning?


End file.
